


Silent Delights

by pippen2112



Series: RvB Smut Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bisexual Tucker, Bisexual Wash, Injury Recovery, Masturbation, Multi, RvB Smut Week, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Sparring, Threesome - F/M/M, post s15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Wash sees something he probably shouldn't have and has to take care of some business.





	Silent Delights

The sound of the bathroom door slamming behind him is so loud it rattles through Wash.  Hands trembling, he locks the door and yanks down the waistband of his sweatpants and briefs.  His cock pops out, flushed and ready for attention.   _ Jesus Christ. _

Wash gulps, his throat stinging from the still healing bullet wound.  Dr. Gray said he needed to take it easy for a few more weeks, let the tissue heal as much as possible before he tried talking.  Or making any sound really.  Well, all the little pleading sounds he'd managed to keep contained while in the gym come spilling out when Wash takes hold of his dick and strokes.  

Truth be told, Wash knew it was too soon to even consider sparring with Carolina.  Knew deep in his heart, but after ten touch-and-go days under Dr. Gray's watchful eye and an additional three weeks confined to his quarters when he finally got back to the Reds and Blues, Wash had been so ready to feel useful.  So he'd accepted 'Lina's offer to a sparring session, changed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, and made his way down to the makeshift gym he and Carolina had set up when the Reds and Blues had first settled on the moon.

But when he pushes open the door, the sight of two soldiers midway through a sparring session nearly floors him.  Carolina squares off against Tucker of all people, both of them in shorts and tank tops, circling each other like cats prowling after their prey.  Tucker steps out of cycle, throwing punches and elbows, driving Carolina toward the edge of the mat, smirking when a hit sneaks through 'Lina's defenses and lands her on her ass.  "What's the matter, 'Lina?" he jeers.  "Tripping over yourself while in my presence."

Carolina chuckles, a low, dirty note.  She rolls to her feet, sweeps Tucker's legs out from under him.  His back his the mat, and he groans.  "Fuck."

"Maybe when you've learned to block that move."

They share a heated look as they rise to their feet, exchanging blows and slapping in one-liners like they've done this a hundred times before.  Between bouts, their hands trail over each other, teasing patches of exposed skin where their shirts ride up.  The tension building in the room lands hard on Wash's chest, leaves him grabbing the door jamb for support.  Because honestly, what the fuck?  These two?  Really?

Just watching them makes Wash's mouth go dry.  It's like a practice in contrasts come to life.  Carolina radiates control, every motion full of patience before she lashes out so fast her opponent never sees her coming.  And Tucker's lithe with a sword, but at hand to hand, he throws his strength around like a brawler, making every hit count.  They should look like a mess, constantly at odds, but the disparate styles play well together.  Tucker slams her into the mats; 'Lina flips them artfully and pins Tucker by his neck.

The move sets fire rolling through Wash's guts, burning up and down his spine until it settles between his hips, a searing coal of want sparking at the slightest attention.  And when Tucker and Carolina finally notice him lurking in the doorway, they don't pull away from one another.  Instead, Tucker throws him a smirk and call, "Good view, huh Wash?"  Even caps it by thrusting his hips back against Carolina and winking before wriggling out of her hold.

_ Fuck! _ Wash was prepared for a lot of things when he woke up this morning, but not this.  He chokes down a desperate whine and feels his cheeks burn hot. 

Carolina gives him a careful look, head tilted to the side.  "You getting in on this, or do I need to teach him some manners?"

Tucker chuckles, draping himself over Carolina's back.  "Manners?  With Wash?  C'mon, Carolina, Wash already knows all our dirty secrets.  So what's one more?"  He even nuzzles the side of her neck, and Carolina's eyes drift shut, her expression slipping into something contented.  Happy.

And right there, Wash's brain short circuits.  He throws Carolina the "all clear" sign before beating a strategic retreat.  And now here he is, locking in the nearest bathroom, one hand fisted against his mouth to keep himself quiet, the other working his cock in short, sharp motions.  Jesus, 'Lina and Tucker are together?  When the fuck did that happen?  But those questions will wait until later; for now, Wash can only gasp against his fist and arch his hips into his hand.

Fuck, he can almost picture it: the two of them retreating to their quarters, kissing hard and stripping each other's armor frantically.  'Lina manhandling Tucker onto the nearest flat surface, kissing him deep and mounting him.  Tucker sucking love-bites onto her collar bones and fucking back with everything he's got.  The pair of them both grappling for the upper hand, coming away sated and exhausted before Tucker coaxes Carolina into his arms, showing her it’s okay to be vulnerable once in a while, especially where there’s warm cuddles and soft kisses, and fuck, Wash wants.  Wants like he hasn't wanted in a very,  _ very _ long time.  

There's a knock on the bathroom door.  "Wash, you in there?" Tucker.

Wash's hand clamps around the base of his erection, squeezing tight as he bites his knuckles to contain that reflexive sound of want. Jesus, how did he get to this point?

"Um, if you're in there, can you throw something at the door, maybe?"

Exhaling raggedly, Wash thumps his fist against the door.

"Good.  Are you okay?  You looked pretty freaked before you bolted.  I guess knock twice for yes."

Swallowing hard, Wash knocks twice.

"Just need a moment?"

Wash knocks twice, so quickly there's barely a space between them.  But for the moment, he's thankful Tucker didn't make a goddamn innuendo.

"Whew," Tucker says quickly.  "You had us worried, man.  We'll be sparring when you're done.  Come find us?"

Wash tilts his head back against the door.  Why?  When did this become his life?  Still, he knocks twice, because Tucker and Carolina are still his team.  No matter what.

"Fuck, yeah.  See you on the mats!"

Wash waits until Tucker's footsteps have faded away before he bites his fist once more and starts stroking again.  This time, his imagination takes over before he can stop it.  He can see himself stepping onto the mats.  Tucker and Carolina are already waiting.  The three of them square off, and in less than a minutes, 'Lina drops him to the floor, and Tucker slides on top of him.  Pins his wrist and smirks down at him.  

"Didn't think you'd run from a little sparring, Wash.  Not when we had plans."  As he speaks, Tucker slides his thigh between Wash's legs, adding pressure to his still sensitive groin.  "Aww, man, I could've sworn you popped a boner.  Well, guess we just gotta work a little harder, right 'Lina?"

"You scared him off," Carolina says, kneeling down over Wash's head and grabbing his wrists for Tucker.  "You get to work him back up."

Before Wash can protest or wriggle free, Tucker slides down and kneels between his thighs.  He drags down his pants with his teeth, mouths at Wash's balls before sucking down his dick in one quick slurp.  Wash jolts despite himself, spine arching and hips rutting into Tucker's tight heat.  A noise slips out of Wash's mangled throat before 'Lina leans down and quiets him with a kiss.  "Shh, you're okay, Wash.  Just let him have a little fun.  He's been talking about this for so long, I'm actually a little jealous."

But Wash can't just lie there and take it.  Another desperate sound bursts out of him.  He looks up at Carolina, pleading for something, anything.  She gives him a critical look before leaning back.  "Keep these here," she says, squeezing his wrists.  

Wash nods as she disappears out of his line of sight.  Between his thighs, Tucker's tongue swirls around him on every up-stroke, tonguing the head before swallowing him down.  Wash bites his lip, strains to keep his hands in place.  But Tucker is holding eye contact, grinning each time he can make Wash twitch.  Too quickly, Carolina returns, stroking Wash's cheek.  She takes one of his hands and places it on her hip.  Her naked hip.  Wash groans.  

"Still want something to distract you?"

He nods fervently.

Carolina grins.  She drops a kiss to his forehead then scoots forward, situating herself over Wash's face and making sure both of his hands curl around her hips.  "Two taps if you need a break or you're in pain.  Three if you're gonna come."

And without another wasted second, Carolina drops onto his mouth, hot and tangy, and Wash can't stop himself from holding tight and diving in.

It’s the thought of both of them using him, sharing him, that pushes Wash over the edge.  He comes into his fist, and lets his head drop back against the bedroom door.

_ Jesus, fuck, what have I gotten myself into? _

Wash doesn't have a goddamn clue.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
